Talk:Green Party
Logo I uploaded two logos. Please choose: GreenLeaf logo1.jpg NGPLOGO.png GPLG.png The first one is a JPG, so that won't work. I'd also say the second could use a bit more touch up, but I like the ideas, George. One more thing: it's not too late to change the name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The name of the party isn't up to me, but to 77topaz, the leader. Btw, why do you want us to change it?--George the Greek (talk) 13:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Semyon can explain it better, and there is more than one reason. Here's two: first, even for Lovia, it's quite strange to have two green parties that are basically equal in views (except for the drug stuff). Second, we think that "New" is a strange adjective to put in a party name. What about when it gets old? It'd be much simpler to have simply a unified "Green Party". And you can remove the old GPL from history, if you would like. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see. You're riht, but I gotta talk with Topaz. I don't think the other Green Party should be deleted. Anyway, we may change our political priorities (a little).-- 17:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it should be put back to HEMPPAC, not deleted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Good idea.--George the Greek (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't know if I can explain it better, but I've explained it quite enough times already, so I'll pass on doing it again, no matter how good it is. :P --Semyon 22:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in using this logo? If not, I'll just delete it. :) --Semyon 13:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : Personally, I prefer this logo. But please ask 77Topaz.--George the Greek (talk) 15:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Change the text on that logo and give it to HEMPPAC. It's more of a logo for them. 77topaz (talk) 21:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) HEMPPAC is a PAC, not a party. Also, it's not a cannabis leaf, it's a maple leaf, to clarify. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I like George's design most. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) The new logo has ,jpg style artifacts while at the same time being a .png. :/ —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) If there is still a chance for uploads: Greenparty1.png|Greenpaarty1 green2.png Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) If you guys want I'll throw you a good logo together, just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 77topaz (talk) 02:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Members No reason to add so many non-users-members. It's better to search for users who don't belong to a party.--George the Greek (talk) 11:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) They are quite necessary to fill empty spots in Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Still doubting the logo. . . it's got .jpg artifacts despite being a .png. Are you sure this is the one you want, topaz? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I never actually said I supported it. George uploaded it, I think. Kunarian created several (less artifact-y) logoes, but they still say NGP. 77topaz (talk) 23:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wait, not Kunarian, he just uploaded the poster (which also still says NGP). I meant George's other logos. 77topaz (talk) 23:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Please change the logo. It is artifacty and it doesn't fit with the actual NGP colors. It's more a web green than the more lime color that GP is using atm. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I do like the second one better, but it still says NGP. 77topaz (talk) 19:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll revise and upload. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I couldn't come up with a logo saying Green Party that had big enough words. Would you like to see it, or would it be OK to just use "GP"? I could work with GP better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "GP" would be okay. 77topaz (talk) 02:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I found a way to make Green Party work. The image is now on the side of the page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Though, maybe, the letters could be yellow like on George's second design. 77topaz (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I did consider that, but I thought the white looked better in the end. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Congresspeople Here is a (proposed) list for the National Congressperson Order: *77topaz **Nicholas Sheraldin **Martin H. Sheraldin **Levi Straszev **Iliko Volas *Vivaporius **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari **Josephine Sheraldin-Harford **Nguyen Van Tai **Xavier Ares *George the Greek **George Underhill **George Howerman **Vytautas Kalnietis 77topaz (talk) 21:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) So I take it that these are the people you want the GP members to create and work on? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) No, these are the people you put under your name at the NCO. 77topaz (talk) 21:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I get it. Okay. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Just to clarify - the party leader doesn't have to decide everything. You are perfectly free to decide on other characters to put under your name on the NCO, even ones from other parties if you like. You are also free to follow the plan Topaz suggests, of course. :) The point is, it's up to you. --Semyon 11:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) George, could you please read this? It could be explained to you if you don't understand. 77topaz (talk) 23:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Going green I think I am going to join the Green Party and "go green". And remember, my green friends, milk is good for everyone! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : The communist then facist then green party member. This is one for the history books :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 09:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : ::Get your facts straight bro: Communist -> Fascist -> Conservative Christian -> Fascist again -> Green. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : What character do you want to use for this, Magnus? 77topaz (talk) 20:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: ...but I'm a conservative Christian. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: @mangus: LOL XD great but it the change purely to make the game more exicting as you always do or IRL. @Viva - Lol but ur in the GP? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why yes, I am in the GP. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh Vivaporius, you'll find yourself a new idol I am sure. And Michael, I think I always left my'' real'' political opinion somewhat in the middle. But I know I'm quite fond of nature, animals and the environment and I've always been. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Socialist Fascist Chrsitian Green Party. Create it and I shall join :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Like, fully join, run-for-congress-on-our-ballet join? Because I could actually do that... Socialist, economically, fascistically undemocratically run party, Christian because we'd love God and Green because our God's Paul Watson of Whale Wars. xD The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 23:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Join Nice to see a small party grow but we need to continue the progressivism and social democracy. Hopefully you try to lead your party unto the Social Democrats and Progressives. Look in The Pub to check it out. If enough leftist parties are in, then a way we go to becoming a huge political force. Hopefully you join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what exactly you want this "Social Democrats and Progressives" to be? A sort of new progressive coalition, with parties like LP, GP and SLP? 77topaz (talk) 04:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Active membership Hi there, I am rooting my new alias Shō Kitana in the green branch of Lovia's civil society. He is a very old chap by now (72) but has enough spirit to defend wildlife and ecosystems across the nation. Could he obtain a membership of the GP? He'd be an active member, participating in debates within and without the party. He won't be running for any seats though. 11:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I noticed this late, but, yes! :P 77topaz (talk) 22:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Truth What does it mean to be "for the truth"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Presumably to be honesty, and supporting policies that are based on evidence rather than crappy ideology. --Semyon 16:21, June 3, 2015 (UTC) New Leader Surad will be the first for an interview prior to the coming elections? KunarianTALK 22:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes, that sounds like a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 22:26, February 13, 2017 (UTC)